


[Fanart] Thallen moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [46]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Demon Relationship, Autumn, Cobalt Blue!Eddie Thawne, Embedded Images, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Social Media, TAKING PROMPTS, Undercover, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Thallen - taking prompts.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Savitar/Eddie Thawne
Series: Fanart [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Eddie/Barry sunshine / social media pics

**Author's Note:**

> These used to be in another fanwork for rarepairings but I decided after doing like 5 moodboards for the ship that it deserves it's own fanwork really, as I do really like the ship and am bound to do more at some point.

Thallen for Green_Sphynx.

_Quote in middle panel by Anthony J. D'Angelo. **  
**_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181965038600/dctv-moodboards-thallen-for-greensphynx-quote).


	2. Dark Thallen (Savitar/Eddie Thawne as Cobalt Blue)

**Dark Thallen - Savitar/Cobalt Blue**

Made for [@barryallenweek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com/)2019 day 6, prompt ‘dark/evil Barry’.

_Quotes: one on middle right adapted from a Daft Punk song title and at the bottom from “Alice in Wonderland”._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184811810695/dctv-moodboards-dark-thallen-savitarcobalt).


	3. College (track and field) AU

College (track and field) AU

Created for the [@flarrowverse-shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) **Rarepair week 2019 Day 1**. _ **  
**_

* * *

“We should train together,” Eddie says casually, no sign of nerves. Because to him, it’s just a favor for a teammate. “I could help you work out some of that frustration you’re holding onto.”

Panic floods through him at the idea Eddie can tell what’s up with his weird behavior.Barry rushes to reply and it comes out slightly squeaky, “What? I’m not frustrated. I’m chill, the chillest, totally chill.” 

Eddie raises an eyebrow at him. He knows he must be doing what Iris once described as the Barry OTT face of incredulity, his overzealous attempted reassurance there’s nothing whatsoever wrong, no siree. He must look like an idiot. Which is fine, so long as he doesn’t look like an idiot with a crush on a teammate. Anything but that.

“Okay… You seem tense whenever I see you around. Thought something must be bothering you. My mistake.”

The answer is of course _you, you are bothering me_. Distracting him. Barry had done pretty well to get through several years of college without any serious distractions, until Eddie. He doesn’t know what it is about his teammate that makes him so tongue-tied. There’s a general Eddie-ness that Barry can’t seem to get over.

Every time they interact Barry spends ages later on, before he goes to sleep, agonizing over what he said to Eddie that day. Waking up from sleep there’s often _a lot_ more on his mind - a lot more of Eddie in his imagination than he has any right to picture - and that’s even with him trying to keep to himself as much as possible in the locker room to avoid anything inappropriate. He’s tried so hard to play it cool but Eddie is such a nice guy, who doesn’t know that many people after transferring here this year, and for whatever reason, he keeps seeking Barry out. The problem is he can’t really say no to Eddie.

He allows himself a small glance up at Eddie, who he finds is very intently packing his gear away in his bag. Now Eddie’s the one who looks tense and Barry hates that he’s made Eddie’s day worse when all he ever wants to do is make it better.

“No, you’re right. A couple of my projects aren’t going so well. Probably could do with a little stress relief,” he says with a half-shrug. Barry makes his best effort to be nonchalant about the complete 180 he’s doing simply because he can’t stand to see Eddie disappointed.

It isn’t even a lie since Barry’s grades have been suffering lately with this hopeless preoccupation of his.

“I know just the thing,” Eddie says brightly, clapping Barry on the shoulder and making Barry blush at the unexpected contact. 

When Eddie grins at him, so happy to be helpful, Barry’s heart skips a beat. The real problem is every time Eddie smiles at him like that he falls in love with him that bit more.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186793613810/dctv-moodboards-thallen-college-track-and).


	4. Autumn/fall with Halloween theme

_Quote paraphrased from one by Enya. **  
**_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188126082265/dctv-moodboards-thallen-fallautumn-with).


	5. Fake relationship for an investigation

_Fake relationship for an investigation_

Made for [BarryAllenWeek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com/)S2 day 1, prompt ‘undercover’. 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/189371021920/dctv-moodboards-thallen-fake-relationship-for).


	6. Angel!Eddie/demon!Barry (animated moodboard)

_Angel!Eddie/Demon!Barry._

Made for [BarryAllenWeek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com/)2020S2 day 3, prompt ‘Heaven/Hell’. _Quote by Mary Wollstonecraft._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/635778734638645248/dctv-moodboards-thallen).


End file.
